Cars, Buses and Lawnmowers
"Cars, Buses and Lawnmowers" is the first episode of Season 1. Plot The episode begins with the young, talented artist and animator Kirby watching Big Bald Oaf with his two friends Fish, and Eli. In the show, the main character Big Bald Oath tried to ride a mechanical bull, while eating a bowl of hot chili, but instead ended up getting his face burned off. Next thing that happens, Mac McCallister, creator and animator of Big Bald Oath, states he's returning to Forest Hill, to hold a character design contest, and that the winner will get their character to be on Big Bald Oath. Kirby, then states that is his chance to meet his hero and get his work on tv, the trio then head up to Kirby's room to pick which character he's going to enter in the design contest. Kirby finds two of his characters, Scrunch Face, a grumpy man with an unsually scrunched up face, and Tri-Butt a man with three butt cheeks. Eli finds a drawing of Dr. Gut Punch, a doctor, who wears a boxing glove, and punches his patients, Eli states states when the doctors say "this won't hurt a bit" it usally does. Fish finds a picture on Kirby's tablet and asks what it was, Kirby states it's Macho Taco, a taco, with human arms and legs, a wrestling mask and cape, who likes to wrestle, Kirby explains he created him, when Eli ate that "mystery taco" out of a vending machine, to which Eli replies his stomach wrestled with that taco for two days. Fish finds a another picture on Kirby's tablet, called Octo-Stache, a man with a mustache that acts like octopus tentacles, Kirby saying his mustache holds "all his power". All of a sudden, Kirby's older sister Dawn,comes barging in the room angry, holding a picture of Dawnzilla, a drawing, Kirby made of her as a t-rex back when she had to wear braces. Dawn explains, she found this picture on her locker, and states that she made their parents sign a peace treaty that she's no longer to draw Dawnzilla anymore. Before leaving Dawn explains that if she finds another drawing of Dawnzilla, she will beat Kirby, with a sock full of frozen oranges, and shuts the door in anger unaware there was another picture of Dawnzilla on the back of Kirby's door. Later at dinner, Dawn explains that she's always sick of Kirby getting away with everything, when Kirby start imganing Dawn as Dawnzilla, his father then reminds him to not draw "unflattering" images of Dawn with his imagination, to which Kirby complains and states that it's his imagination and that he should be able to do what he wants. However his mother states he needs to show his sister some respect and anis father then finishes the conversation say that if Dawn found one more picture of her, they'll take away his drawing materials for a month. The next day at school, Kirby was talking to Eli about how Big Bald Oath would be the perfect place for one of his drawings, Eli then asks "I thought you said I was the perfect place for one your drawings", it then did a flash back of Kirby and Fish drawing Dawnzilla on Eli's back while was sleeping. When it cuts back Eli states he hasn't washed it off he states he thinks it's cool. Later after school, the trio are outside, Fish then asks Eli where his mom was, to which Eli explains, that "she's on a singles cruise in the bahamas. Kirby and Fish are shocked, and Kirby asks "I thought you said, she could take us to the contest", Eli states that she can, but when Eli realized they meant today, he said she's not coming.Kirby freaks out, and states the contest starts in an hour and they're five miles away from it, that's when Kirby notices two other students, named Trev and Trav, who are also going to the contest, too enter their drawings "HeartBreaker and FartBreaker". Fish refers to them as the "Babcock Twins" and states they have a car, Kirby then asks for a ride, stating they should "get together and carpool for the enviorment". Trev then states "you wanna go green, well todays your lucky day". Kirby and his friends are at first happy, but then it reveals the twins picked them up and dropped them off at some random street, stating they hate the enviorment, before driving away.Kirby groans, and starts walking, while his friends follow behind them, unaware that their was someone else there, following them. Meanwhile, back at Kirby's house, his older sister Dawn, and her friend Belinda, sneak into his room to find a drawing of Dawnzilla. Brenda aks if they really be breaking into Kirby's room, to which Dawn replies that they have no choice, and that they need to put a stop to those drawings. Brenda then asks if she could wait outside, staing, "this feels like a brother-sister kind of thing", Dawn reminds her that they're best friends, and explains her reputation, is also Belinda's reputaion". Dawn and Belinda start looking for a "nasty" drawing of Dawn, when she noticed Belinda laughing, she asked if she found a picture, but instead she found a drawing of Tri-Butt, stating Kirby's drawings are really good. Dawn tells her to focus, and reminds her they're only looking for drawings of her. Back at the trio, Kirby and his friends are trying to figure out where they were, exploring the outside of a warehouse with balloons and circus props scattered everywhere. Eli states they're in "Clown Town", the worst clown ghetto in Forest Hills, Fish starts laughing and Eli tells Fish and Kirby to quiet down, because the clowns might here, which leads Kirby to yell "there's no such thing as Clown Town", and tells them both to hurry as the contest starts soon, as they continue exploring, the trio then here an evil laughter, then suddenly three clowns, with a pig on a leash reveal themselves from behind. The trio then turn around and start running, as the three clowns chase after them. Back at Kirby's house, Dawn and Belinda are still searching for a picture of Dawnzilla, when Belinda finds and add about the contest on Kirby's computer. Dawn states that Kirby is going to enter Dawnzilla in the contest and tell's Belinda they got to ride. Meanwhile, the trio are still trying to get away with the clowns, they hide in a dumpster, causing the clowns to look somewhere else. Kirby then notices a public bus, which the trio use to escape on. While on the bus, Eli is shown eating nachos that he found in the dumpster, which makes him stick and causes him to puke on two people, which makes them puke on the bus drive. The bus driver angrily stops the bus, and kicks everyone off. Dawn and Belinda are still trying to find Kirby, and end up in Clown Town, and are pursued by the three clowns. Dawn then asks them, where Kirby went, at first the clowns refuse but then give in after Dawn's and Belinda's constant yelling and tell Dawn he took the number four bus. Back at the trio, Kirby is trying to figure out how they're going to get to the contest in under ten minutes. He then notices an empty lawnmower, and the trio hop on it and drive away. Dawn and Belinda then find the number four bus, and after examining the vomit Dawn could tell Eli has been there. The old lady that vomited on the bus driver, said Kirby and his friends took off on a riding lawnmower a half hour ago. Meanwhile the trio, are trying to escape the owner of the lawnmower, who has a faster lawnmower and is chasing after them. Eli and Fish grab onto a tree branch so that Kirby could go faster, only for the branch to break and pin them both to the ground. Kirby stops the lawnmower, and runs over to help them only for him to drop his sketch journal which, gets shredded by the man driving the other lawnmower. Kirby states that his one chance to meet his hero is gone, but Eli reveals he still has the drawing of Dawnzilla on his back. The trio then make to the contest and meet Mac McCallister himself. Kirby shows him the drawing, and explains it's his sister, to which Mac reveals that Big Bald Oath is actually based on his father. The trio are then confronted by Dawn which yells that he will not show that drawing on tv, because it will ruin her image. However Mac explains, that being on tv is the coolest thing ever and that it doesn't matter what you look like, Dawn is then convinced and let's them put Dawnzilla on tv. One month later, Kirby's family was having a party for Kirby and Dawn, stating they're really proud of him for winning contest, (except for the part where he stole a lawnmower, which Kirby has been charged with community service), Kirby's mom then asks Dawn, if she's really okay with this, to which Dawn replies that everyone will look up to her. Then the cartoon comes, where Big Bald Oath get's a visit from Dawnzilla, and he throws chili on her face, and says "It's chilly out there". After the cartoon Dawn asks Belinda if she's getting popular, Belinda checks her phone and states that everyone is going to make fun of her tomorrow and throw chili at her. Dawn then angrily starts chasing after Kirby, yelling that she'll get him for this. The next day, Kirby and his two friends are mowing lawns, and Fish asks, "I thought you promised your mom, you wouldn't draw that anymore, to which Kirby replies, "she didn't say anything about mowing". It goes into an overhead view, and reveals that Kirby is mowing Dawnzilla into the grass. Main cast *Jacob Bertrand as Kirby Buckets *Mekai Curtis as Fish *Cade Sutton as Eli *Olivia Stuck as Dawn Buckets / Dawnzilla (voice) *Tiffany Espensen as Belinda Guest cast *Suzi Barrett as Mom *Michael Naughton as Dad *Nathan Barnett as Groundskeeper *Michael Cassady as Mac McCallister * Dawson Fletcher as Trev * J. Michael Trautmann as Trav * Jonathan Spencer as Lead Clown * Frank Drank as Biker Dude *Dean Julian as Macho Taco (voice) / Dr. Gut-Punch (voice) * Josh Faure-Brac as Tri-Butt (voice) / Scrunch Face (voice) * Tommy Blacha as Octo-Stache (voice) * Jimmy Orteha as Bus Driver * Nathan Barnatt as Groundskeeper * Lyudmila Velikaya as Ukranian Woman * Myra McWethy as Sunbather * Karina Bonnefil as Registration Person Trivia * It is the first episode of the series. * It is appearance of Kirby, Fish, Eli, Dawn, Belinda, Mom, Dad, Mac McCallister, Macho Taco, Tri Butt, Dawnzilla and Wild Gil. * Belinda is revealed to like Kirby, some people believed she would be a enemy to Kirby. * Kirby has finally got his work on TV and met Mac McCallister. * Many fans believed Wild Gil was going to be a good guy, but he is revealed to be a minor antagonist. * Kirby's sketchbook was destroyed. International premieres * October 26, 2014 (Canada) * December 11, 2014 (UK & Ireland) Transript Gallery Kirby Buckets.png Can you explain this drawing?.jpg To be added. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 episodes